Kamen Rider OOO: The Gensokyo Saga
by Dragon Seraphim
Summary: An otaku on break from college finds his world turned upside-down when he finds himself whisked away to Gensokyo at the hands of a certain Border Youkai we all know. However, not all is lost, for he finds himself armed with the power of desire itself, as Kamen Rider OOO! What awaits him in this strange yet familiar new world? Count Up The Medals, Because Anything Goes!


**Hello everyone! Long time no see, eh? Whoa! *dodging flames and stuff* Ok, ok! I know I've been**  
**a little slack when it comes to writing fanfics the past year or so, but I do have good reason for it.**

**I won't bore you with the details but if you want the whole story, look at the bottom of the page.**

**As for this new story I'm using to try and get back into writing? Well...it's another of my "spur of the moment"**  
**ideas. I've basically tooken the cliched old "guy from our world gets gapped into Gensokyo" plotline and put**  
**a fun little twist on it.**

**I've kinda incorporated elements from my other fanfics into this, so if you see any similarities that's probably why.**

**Let's see how it does, shall we?**

**Disclaimar: I do not own anything related to Touhou OR Kamen Rider. The only thing I own is this story and**  
**certain other elements.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Package, A Strange Visitor, And A Transformation**

You know, if there's one thing I've learned about life it's that it can always find new ways to surprise you. What's  
more, said surprises have a tendency of happening at the most unexpected moments. Oh, you could have everything  
down pat, think you're on top of the world, the master of your own destiny...and that's when it gets you.

That kind of unpredictability means one needs to use some caution, you know, think things through, because none of  
us can be sure what tomorrow will bring. Why, you could get run over by a car, get invited out on a date by a girl you  
have the hots for, your house could catch fire...for some reason.

...Or you could find yourself in truly bizarre situations like a character from a video game series stalking you, breaking  
into your house, kidnapping you, and dropping you off in the middle of her home dimension to fend for yourself with  
only some merchandise from a tv show to protect yourself...merchandise that is suddenly alive and gives you powers.

Yeah, in case you haven't figured it out yet, that's the situation I currently found myself in. Now, you're probably sitting  
there, reading this, and wondering to yourself if you're listening to the words of a crazy guy. To be honest, reader, if our  
places were reversed right now, I might be doing the same thing.

Heck, if I WERE crazy...then so much of my current predicament would be making ALOT more sense.

You're probably wondering how I got myself into this mess, aren't ya? Well, I'm kinda trying to figure that out myself.

I guess the best thing to do is start at the beginning...back to before common sense left the building...

* * *

It all started on a Friday. Classes were finished and The week had been brutal, what with three papers due, two tests, AND a presentation on top of all that. Needless to say, I was pretty pooped out and more than ready to kick back with a few video games, a pile of junk food, and maybe browse the internet  
for some new fanfics to read.

Admit it, after a week like that, you'd want to treat yourself too.

Ah, I should probaubly give some background on myself. Name's James White, just turned 21 the previous year. Still unemployed  
and living with my parents, going to university, has a small circle of people I'm close with. Life follows a pretty simple routine:

Get up, get dressed, wash, eat breakfast, check to see if I have classes that day, go to said classes, eat lunch, finish classes,  
than either go to the public libary, or come home and study, have supper, do a bit more study than shower, grab a snack, play  
a few video games and than it's off to bed. Wash, rinse, repeat. Routine might alter slightly on certain days but that's the  
basic gist of it.

I know that may not sound like the most exciting way to spend one's days but that's kinda the point. I wasn't really that big a  
thrill-seeker, where's other people liked extreme sports I preferred gaming or kicking back with a good book. Yes, I dreamt of  
going on grand adventures here and there but, to be honest, who HASN'T thought of doing that at some point in their lives?

I does well enough when it comes to education, even moreso when I'm actually motivated..though I have a bit of a tendency  
to procrastinate and leave things till last minute. I'm not really much of a fighter either, preferring to talk problems out than use  
my fists. Yeah, not exactly your first choice to be a hero,eh?

Looks? Eh...well, you can be sure I'm not winning any beauty pageants any time soon. I'm about 5 foot, 11 inches in height, with  
fair skin and short deep brown hair and eyes. I'm kinda on the bulky side in terms of physique and I typically like wearing more casual  
outfits like t-shirts, pants and what not. Could stand to lose a few pounds but other than that, not too bad.

Well, as I was saying, I stepped off the bus and took in a breath of fresh air,"Ahh...home sweet home.." Despite everything  
that had happened over the last week, two things were happening today that would make it all worth it.

Number 1? My mid-term break started today. On top of which, my parents were out of town on official business, meaning I would  
have the whole place to myself while they were gone.

Number 2? Well, it had to deal with a secret passion of mine. You see, I'm something of an Otaku...alright, alright. Laugh and get it out of your systems, I can wait.

...You done? Good, yes, I'm a bit of an otaku, though I mainly limit it to an love of anime and anything Tokusatsu. One of my  
favorite series just happened to be Kamen Rider. I always wanted to get my hands on some of the sweet toys that  
were made based off the show and so, after lots of work and searching on the internet, I found a set for a reasonable deal.

This particular set was from Kamen Rider OOO, one of my favorite Rider shows. The guy selling the set wanted a fair sum of  
cash but...well, let's simply say it would be well worth it. Yeah, in case you haven't guessed yet, that set was arriving TODAY.

With the rain starting to pour, I bolted for my house and, seeing the brown cardboard package, sitting on the front step, caused  
my heart to skip a beat. I quickly fetched the mail, opened the door and carried my stuff inside, using one of my feet to kick it  
closed,"Oh boy, oh boy, it's finally here! Yes! Yes!"

I shrugged my bag off in my bed room and headed for the kitchen to grab a can of root beer. I popped it open and downed a  
large gulp before letting out a burp and giving a content sigh,"Oh yeah...that's the stuff.." I sat down with my parcel and proceeded  
to tear open the lid and lay out my prizes.

They included the OOO Driver itself, the O Medal Holder, a plastic replica of the Medajalbur, several Candroids, and when I opened  
up the holder...there they were. The O Medals. I had a Cell Medal of each of the Greed, and three of the Core Medals from each of  
them: Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, The Dino Greed, and of course...Ankh. I even had the black and orange Core Medals too. Sweet.

I sat there, admiring the display for a short while...then I remembered I still had mail to sort through so I put my packages aside  
and began sorting envelopes, flinging aside what was no good,"Let's see...junk mail...junk mail..bill..ooh, coupon for free sundae at  
Dairy Queen, gotta keep that..bill..hello?"

I was down to my last piece of mail, except this one was perhaps the strangest of all. It was a blank white envelope sealed  
with a round purple sticker of all things. There was no mailing information on it either. No return addresses or clues to who  
might've sent it. The only bit of info were two small words saying "Open Me".

Now, you'd think I be more suspicious of this, and looking back now, maybe I should've been. Maybe I should've just dumped  
the thing in the garbage and forgotten about it. I mean, how often do you get mysterious pieces of mail in your box? I shook  
the envelope, didn't hear anything rattling inside, so it couldn't be a letter bomb.

So, of course, like a complete moron, I opened the thing. Yeah, curiosity definitely killed the cat on this one...either that, or  
it was the cat's own stupidity.

To my relief, nothing exploded...yet. Inside was a folded piece of paper,"What the.." I hauled the thing out and opened  
it up,"A letter...to me?" Sure enough, it was addressed directly to me. Here's what it said:

**Dear Mr James White,**

**Hello there! Good day to you, or good evening, depending on what time of day you get this. If you are reading**  
**this than allow me to express my sincere congratulations! You have been selected from out of countless other**  
**entries to recieve our grand prize!**

**This is a glorious opportunity for you will be one of the lucky few to experience a vacation like no other!**  
**Yes! A trip to a land that most people regard as a legend! You, my lucky winner, are on your way to The Illusionary**  
**Land Of Gensokyo!**

**A realm of wonders, fantastical creatures, magic, where new adventures wait for you around every corner**  
**and there is never a shortage of things to do! I will be by your place at around 7: OO PM to pick you up so get all your**  
**things in order, ok?**

**Rest assured, this will be a trip you will never forget...**

**Sincerely, Y.Y.**

**P.S. Oh, and try not to run, ok? It only makes things more difficult for both of us and I'd...hate to see you**  
**suffer some...unfortunate mishaps before your trip even starts...hmhmhm...**

I read the letter over once...than twice...than three times..I slowly put it down on the table in front  
of me before staring off into space and said the only thing that came to mind,"Somebody's trolling with me."  
I should mention that I have a tendency to talk to myself when under a great deal of stress. It helps keep  
me calm...somewhat.

But honestly, that was the only explanation I could come up with. I got up and began pacing back and forth  
as I contemplated this situation,"Let's see, I don't recall entering any sort of contest, and the handwriting  
does not look like anyone's I knows...but they obviously know my name, that's worthy of note..."

"There's also the matter of those initials...YY...could they belong to..." I shook my head,"No, it couldn't be..for  
all I know, this could be simply the next step up from prank calls, or somebody who knows me from school is  
messing with me.." I was getting paranoid so I felt some food would take my mind off things. I took a microwave pizza out of the  
freezer and heated it up.

With food and drink in hand, I sat down at my computer and watched some fansubbed anime to pass the time. "Ah, this is the  
life...nothing could possibly go wrong." I slapped a hand over my mouth at those words, knowing I'd just jinxed myself. As expected,  
my phone started ringing. I picked up the reciever,"Hello?"

No answer, except for some sort of slow, heavy breathing on the other end. Now, while this would be creepy for some folks, this  
only made me more suspicious than anything else,"...Who is this?" Nothing but more heavy breathing,"...Whatever you're offering,  
I don't want it, and no, you aren't getting my credit card number. Good-bye." I hung up on the guy and went back to my thing.

Only for the thing to start up again. I ignored the phone this time...only for it to keep on ringing! I took a deep breath and  
picked up the reciever again,"...Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this the White's Residence?" came a female voice on the other end. I let out a small sigh of relief, it was likely  
one of the people my mom worked with, asking where she was.

"Yup, I'm sorry but Mr and Mrs White are not available right now. Can I take a message?" I asked politely...only to hear a  
a chuckle come on the other end,"Um...is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no,no, nothing's wrong, dearie. Tell me, is this their son I'm speaking to? A certain...James White?" I swear, when  
I heard my name, the hairs on my neck stood up in alarm,"It is, isn't it?"

I hesitantly spoke into the phone,"...W-Who is this, if I may ask?" Please don't let it be who I think it is, please don't let it  
be who I think it is! My imagination is already running wild.

That calm yet eerie chuckle could be heard on the other end,"My dear boy, you don't know? How sad, and when I went  
through all that trouble to drop off that lovely congratulatory letter too."

My eyes widened and my palms started to sweat. If this person was the one who sent me the letter...than I got the  
sinking sensation I was in deep trouble,"You didn't answer my question. Who are you and What is it you want?"  
Calm down, James, stay in control.

"Come now, you're a smart lad. I'm sure you can figure out the first one on your own...as for the second? Well...it might  
be better if I explain myself in person...I'll be over to see you soon,boy."

"Wait, what do you-" But the reciever went click and dial tone came up, ending our conversation. "Oy, you ain't blowing me  
off that easily, woman..." I hit the button for Redial and waited.

After several rings, a voice came up,"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach...does not exist," Wait, what?  
I hit the Redial button again,"We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach-" I hung up and laid back in my chair.

If this person knew my name...AND they knew my number..AND they knew where I lived...yeah, I don't need to tell  
you folks I was in some major shit. _I should call the police, tell them I have a stalker._

I picked up the phone and dialed the number, than I waited...and waited...and waited,"Why isn't this darn thing  
ringing?" I checked the connection and it seemed alright. My computer was still functioning so there was no way  
the power could be out.

I pulled out my cellphone that I only carried around for emergencies and got ready to dial...only to notice I had  
no signal! Did I already mention I was a bit paranoid? No? Well, I was, and boy was it acting up now, especially  
since this was feeling more and more like a horror movie.

We had everything we needed: The protagonist being home all alone, a seemingly endless downpour of  
cold, wet rain, eerie phone calls, cut off from any sort of communication, oh, and we even had a crazy stalker  
on my tail.

I needed to take action and quick. I ran around, shutting and locking windows, drawing curtains, even went  
as far as locking my front door,"That ought to hold them," Now I needed a weapon of some kind. I ran to the  
kitchen and pulled out a knife.

Now, you might be wondering why I didn't just grab a gun to defend myself. There's two very simple reasons  
for that: One, I don't own a gun, and two, even I did I didn't even have the training required to use one!

So, I sat there, waiting...and I didn't wait long as a knock came at my door. I chose to ignore it, in the hopes the  
person would go away. I kept on waiting, weapon at the ready in case they chose to break in...but the knocking  
only went on and on. After what felt like an eternity but was possibly only a few minutes...the knocking stopped.

Deciding to take a chance, I tip-toed down the stairs and, gathering my wits, I hauled open the door, my weapon  
at the ready...except there was nobody there. I stuck my head out and glanced around. There was no one  
around.

I closed the door and went back to my room. Maybe all this stress from such a long, brutal week was finally catching  
up with me? That wouldn't be a surprise, and it would be logical too.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water from the sink. When I looked up in the mirror...I  
saw something standing right behind me. The figure had golden blonde hair and was donned in a white and  
purple dress with a fan covering their face.

I spun around...and she was gone...or was she there to begin with? I groaned and massaged my temples,"...Pull  
it together, James. You just need a nice, relaxing weekend from school, and you'll be better in no time."

Heading back to my room, I settled in to finish another episode of Kill La Kill only to notice my drink can running  
empty. Getting up to grab a refill, I walked out to the kitchen...only to hear that giggling again. Now I knew I wasn't  
imagining things. Enough was enough. It was time to face this person and get some answers.

I kept my back turned as I spoke,"I know you're there, whoever you are. Would you please hurry up and show yourself already?"  
If this person wanted me dead, there was no point in dragging it out.

A voice spoke up behind me,"Well, since you said please.." I spun around and actually jumped backwards at the sight  
of, and I'm not kidding here, a large purple gap in the air before me!

Oh, but that's not the craziest part. You see, inside the gap..there were eyes...lots of eyes...staring directly  
at me. This may blown your mind but even THAT wasn't the craziest part!

No, the truly crazy part...was what stepped out of the gap. It was her...no doubt about it now..the dress..the hair..it  
was all there...even with the fan up, I could see the mischevious look in her eyes. The kind that a cat gets when they  
acquire a new favorite toy.

The young "woman" and I stared each other down for what felt like an eternity but was possibly only a few  
seconds before she finally chose to speak,"Good day to you, Mr White. I hope you don't mind if I..drop in?"  
She snickered at what I guess she saw as a joke.

I decided to slap myself, it stung like heck, but when I looked she was still there. I nodded, knowing  
there was only one thing to do. I headed for the door,"And where might you be going?" My mystery guest called.

I stopped and glanced back at her,"Out for a walk to clear my head. You're obviously a hallucination brought on  
by a mix of incredible amounts of stress, my own paranoia and watching a little too much anime. There is no logical  
way you can be real, and when I get back, you'll be gone."

Instead of being annoyed, she seemed rather amused by my attitude,"Is that so? You do realize it's raining  
out, right?"

"I'm aware of that, thank you for stating the blatantly obvious," I replied in a sarcastic tone as I got my shoes  
on,"The rain will help wake me up. If I get a cold, it's a small price to pay for snapping out of this delusion." I turned  
to open the door...but instead of the outside world, I saw only a vast void of purple..and eyes..lots of eyes..

Shuddering, I turned to look at my new guest who was looking at me with a face of pure innocence. I moaned  
and shook my head,"Let me guess...you're not going to let me leave, are you?"

"Not unless you want to go tumbling down into the void my gaps lead to," At this, she shrugged,"Even I can't say for  
sure where you'll end up." Gee, totally nonchalant about this..well, at least she's how I pictured her...or how fandom  
depicts her.

I heaved out yet another sigh,"So, I'm not really dreaming, am I?"

"I'm impressed, you're only now figuring that out?" I could sense a hint of mockery in her tone. Getting back at me  
for that "hallucination" bit,eh? Next thing I knew, she was standing right in front of my door. How did she-Oh right,  
controls boundaries, duh,"So, are you going to let me in?"

"Technically, you already let yourself in," I commented in return, although it was starting to dawn on me that, despite  
how hesitant and freaked out I was, trying to deny this gal wasn't real was not a viable option,"So...come on in."

"Why thank you," She let herself in and we went back to the living room,"I don't think I introduced myself,did I?  
I'm Yukari Yakumo, the Youkai Of Boundaries. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I was shaking all over. That confirmed it. No more evidence was necessary. I summoned up my wits and looked her  
in the eye,"...The pleasure's all mine, Miss Yakumo.." I did a small bow. Hey, might as well show some form of respect,right?

My gesture seemed to be enough to catch her off-guard as she rose an eyebrow and lowered the fan slightly,"Hmm.."

I tilted my head,"Is there a problem, Miss Yakumo?"_ Please don't let her Gap me into the nine circles of hell..or outer_  
_space..or the bottom of the ocean..better yet, don't let her gap me at all..._

Thankfully, lady luck must have been in a good mood tonight because her smile suddenly became...slightly more  
serene,"No, there's no problem. I'm simply not use to being treated with such courtesy by your kind. Oh, and  
just calling me Yukari will suffice. You can lower the broom too. I have no wish to harm you."

Wow, we're already on a first name basis, talk about convenient. Best not to push my luck though,"Ermm..yeah.." I  
motioned to the kitchen,"Actually, I was going to get a drink, did you want anything?"

My guest snapped her fan shut,"If you have any green tea, that would be lovely,"

"Coming right up," I gave a two-finger salute which made her giggle and I headed to prepare some, pondering what  
to do all the while. After all, one of the most powerful beings in the entire Touhou series was in MY house, planning  
who knows what, and here I was preparing green tea for her!

...Yup, I have completely lost my mind. Reality has shattered into a bajillion pieces and I am now lost in some twisted  
wonderland made by my broken mind...meh, might as well go along for the ride..did I mention I'm slightly insane?

"Here you go, one mug of green tea," I brought in her drink and she took it graciously than we sat while it rained  
outside. I felt it was time to ask the obvious question,"So...Yukari..what brings you to these parts?"

The human-looking youkai sipped her tea and hummed contently before looking out the window,"Boredom, mostly."  
Gee, why I am not surprised? If my little Wikipedia splurges taught me anything is that 90 percent of what she did tended  
to be out of boredom,"The Outside World can be such an interesting place...when it wants to be. Gensokyo will always be  
my home but it's nice to have a change of scenery once in a while..wouldn't you agree?" At this, she smirked at me.

I decided to play along for now,"Yeah...I guess so. Nothing can stay the same forever...by the way," I pulled out the  
letter,"About this...I have some concerns."

"Concerns? And those might be?" She asked with a tilt of her head,"I figured the letter stated clearly what was  
going on?"

"Oh, it did, I got the bulk of it, but..." I needed to be upfront with her,"I...at the risk of sounding cliched...Why Me?" She  
looked me in the eye,"Out of all the people you could choose...why pick me?"

Yukari snickered,"A very good question...and the answer to that is.." She picked up her fan and flicked it open,"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I understand you." I replied truthfully as I heard the rain on the roof of my house.

"Well, let me put it to you in a way you can comprehend," She got up and walked to the window,"Like any other creature,  
I despise boredom, and I felt I needed someone to help alleviate it,plus I was in a generous mood today...so I simply picked a person at  
random...and when I saw you, I thought to myself "There's a boy who could use a vacation!" So here we are."

So that's how it was. Luck of the draw,huh? Typical Yukari...too bad I would soon have to sink her ships..figuratively speaking.

She took a look around my house,"Hmm...you don't have your bags packed.."

"Yeah, that's the other concern I need to bring up," I got to my feet,"I'm afraid I must respectfully decline your offer."

"And why is that, may I ask?" Yukari turned to face me, lowering her fan slightly,"Don't tell me you haven't at least once thought of  
what it might be like to travel to the worlds you only ever considered fiction?"

I gnarled my teeth in frustration..but I knew better than to lie,"..I have..but with all due respect, I'm not stupid," She  
tilted her head back at me,"For one thing, I got a decent life here. Also, no offense, but..the world you come from..isn't  
exactly high on my list of "Favorite places I wish I could visit". I mean, let's go over what you have,shall we?"

I began counting on my fingers,"You got demons, tengu, oni, gods, all sorts of crazily over-powered  
individuals who would end me for so much as looking at them the wrong way..." I than added before she could  
interject,"And yes I know you got Spell Card Rules to prevent that kind of thing..but that's no guarantee some rogue  
Youkai isn't gonna come along and gut me like a fish than eat me for dinner."

Also, I should point out trust is a bit of a double-edged sword when it comes to Yukari. On one hand she genuinely cares  
about her homeland and keeping it safe...but on the other she won't hesitate to use others to fulfill some long-term goal for her.  
The best way I could label her is if you're useful to her, she'll keep you alive...when your use runs out, you're youkai food.

Can you guys tell I've watched Diamond In The Rough yet.

"Be honest, am I right in saying all that? Or am I simply shooting the breeze here?"

The Youkai Of Boundaries nodded along to what I was saying before chuckling lightly,"I will not deny that there are certain...risks  
involved..but no adventure would be complete without them now,right?" I'm pretty sure more than a few of the Riders would  
disagree with her particular mindset...whatever that is.

"I'm not interested in any adventure," I reply calmly yet firmly,"I've had a long week and all I want to do is kick back,relax, not  
cause any trouble, and enjoy myself...ok?"

Yukari's smile faded a little,"..Well, I can't say I'm not disappointed..but you're honest and we Youkai respect that," Another  
gap opened up beside her as she readied to leave,"I'll simply find someone else to take my offer...I hope you don't regret  
this though.."

At this, her tone sounded a little mournful,"Many folks would give up their very souls simply to catch a glimpse of the Illusionary  
Land. You may never get another chance like this."

"I'll be sure not to," I replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"In that case, thank you for your hospitality," She curtsied to me,"May you have a long, prosperous life, Mr White." The woman took the  
letter and stepped through a new gap. It closed behind her, leaving me alone once again.

Once I was certain she was gone, I collapsed on the couch, completely drained, the kind of drain that I only get after a long workout.  
"That was way too close.." Common Sense has saved me from making a stupid decision yet again.

But just to make sure, I checked my phone, and...yup, there was a connection again, I was safe and allowed myself a small smile.

Don't get me wrong, Gensokyo is a cool place...but between the scheming Border Youkai, the Vampire who controls the concept  
of Fate, the Hell Raven that commands the power of frekkin NUCLEAR FUSION, those people on the Moon, and so on, I highly doubted  
I'd survive five minutes. If you had no powers, and you were trying to make a name for yourself, things would NOT end well for you.

"Almost makes me wish you were the real thing instead of just some factory-made toy.." I replied with a hint of snarkiness to the OOO Belt.

There was...one strange thing though. Yukari was a stubborn oaf, she hardly ever gave up, especially so easily, but she...just  
upped and left with hardly any trouble. "Heh, maybe she's finally getting it through her thick skull she can't have everything her  
own way." I commented in amusement.

I got up to go back to doing my own thing...only to see the air rip open before me and a gap to form! "Whaa!" I stumbled  
backwards only for another gap to appear behind me,"Y-Yukari!" More gaps were forming to the left and right of me,"What's  
the big idea?!"

I could feel some sort of suction coming from them, like a vacuum cleaner, and I was starting to be sucked into the gap.

However, I gnarled my teeth and clung to the side of my couch,"No! I'm not going! You can't make me!" The gap only  
seemed to widen in response, causing me to cling even tighter,"Urghh...if that woman can defy the laws of physics...than  
so can I...!"

Suddenly, my OOO Belt slipped from my grasp and fell into the portal,"No!" Oh, there went the Candroids..my sword..and  
the O Medals! My momentary distraction costed me as I felt my hand slip and I myself got sucked into the portal where  
I began rapidly falling through a void of eyes.

But I didn't care, all I cared about was the merchandise I paid good money for! As I reached out to grab the belt, I could've  
swore I saw it glow faintly before a small shock touched my hand. I saw the other medals glowing as well. Thinking it was  
only a trick of my eyes, I grabbed them and started stuffing what I could inside my coat.

The Candroids were one of the only things I couldn't get as they vanished further into the void, along with my sword. I don't know why but  
I suddenly felt very...light-headed...even...dizzy...

...Excuse me for a second...gotta..lay down...Zzzzzz...

* * *

_Yukari closed her viewing gap and relaxed in her chair, a satisfied smile on her face. This boy would hopefully be able_  
_to provide some bit of fun for her. Oh, yes, he had SAID he didn't want to come with her to Gensokyo...but she'd lived_  
_long enough to learn a thing or two about human desire._

_They may try to suppress it, or even deny having it all together...but it was always there, always waiting...to spring_  
_forth and consume...and consume...until there was nothing left..and then it would consume some more. There was no_  
_limits to humanity's sense of entitlement and greed._

_She wondered too how long this new one would last...but what piqued her interest was his desire to save those strange_  
_toys of his. What kind of value did they have to him? Were they simply toys? Playthings to be messed with a little and then_  
_throw away?...or did they mean something more?_

_The woman gave a yawn and stretched out,"Ah well...thinking too hard makes me sleepy..I'll lay down for a while and sort_  
_this out later.." Besides, they were just toys, right? How much trouble could they possibly cause if she let them stay in the_  
_boy's hands?_

_Ooh, maybe he'd try to use them to save himself from a Youkai? That would honestly be hilarious.._

* * *

I'm not entirely sure how long I was out. Could've been a a few minutes, a couple hours, who knows? All I can tell you is that  
I did eventually come to when I heard the sound of birds chirping in the distance. Of course, when I opened my eyes, I found  
myself greeted by the sight of greenery over my head.

Looking side from side, I noticed that I now lied on a patch of crisp green grass. I shut my eyes from the sun's light and shielded myself by using an arm. Glancing side to side, I noticed the field of grass also included wild flowers and stretched on over a big hill. Should mention that the flowers seemed to have..an almost animated quality, like someone had drawn on them. You had to study it closely, but it was there.

With a sigh, I sat up and glanced around at my surroundings. _Well James, looks like you're not in Kansas anymore._

Ok, so Yukari had succeeded in dragging me into Gensokyo. Kind of a bummer, sure, but hey, if I could make it to the Hakurei Shrine,  
I might have a way out! The problem lied in...actually getting there...shouldn't be too hard. Just needed to trek through miles of forest,  
fight and/or slip past hundreds, maybe thousands, of Youkai, try to avoid pissing off the more trigger-happy folks who lived around  
here, what else was there?

Hmm...oh yes! No matter how beaten up I get, I must avoid taking any sorts of new drugs Eirin is developing. Finally, when all is said and  
done, convince the grump that is Reimu the Shrine Maiden to let me out of here! Yep, that shouldn't be too hard at all!

...I then prompty sank to the ground and put my face in my hands,"...I'm a goner...there's no way I can win.." Feeling something in my  
coat pocket, I reached in and pulled out my OOO Belt,"And all I got to protect me is some cheap props.."

With yet another groan, I absent-mindedly put the thing on my waist..only to hear something go click. That made me stop. Hesitantly,  
I glanced down...and did a double-take, for the driver had secured itself around my waist on a silver belt! "W-W-What the?!" Oh yeah,  
the scanner was on the side of my belt too.

Needless to say, I was left flabbergasted. Getting an idea, I reached into my coat again and pulled out the Medal Holder. I popped out  
the three medals I needed: Taka, Tora, and Batta. Only now they felt like cool metal to the touch, not cheap plastic and stuff.

"There is no way this is happening...no frekkin way.." Looking down at the empty spots in my belt, an idea crossed my mind.

"Well James...if you're gonna survive long enough to get back home...you need power...real power." I told myself as I began  
slotting them into the appropriate slots. If Ankh were here right now, he'd probably say the same thing.

Once all three were in, I got to my feet while picking up the scanner, hearing the sound effects playing, I knew it was now or  
never,"...I am going to look so stupid if this doesn't work..." I struck Eiji's iconic pose and scanned all three at once, calling out "Henshin!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA!** **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA! TO-BA!** NO BLOODY WAY! Sure enough, my whole world lit up with color as I saw giant glowing medals flying all  
around me in a circular format. The emblems of the three medals I just scanned appeared before me and merged together before  
flying backward into my chest. My whole body was obscured by light.

When it settled, I knew I was wearing the OOO armour. My helmet was mainly black with the motif of a red hawk in flight with  
large green lenses for eyes. Red lines led down to the emblem on my chest plate. I had round shoulderpads with yellow lining  
that traced down my arms to the gauntlets which looked to have folded claws on the back. The emblem that represented my  
combo was stamped onto my chest. Finally, the lower part of my body was made up of green segmented lines like a grasshopper's  
which connected up to the bottom third of my emblem.

Standing there, donned in the armour of one of my favorite Tokusatsu heroes, I felt power rushing through my body. Not only  
that, I seemed lighter, stronger, like I was in peak physical condition..or even a level beyond that.

Yeah, it was awesome. I looked down at my gauntlet-clad hand and clenched it,"...Suddenly my chances are survival don't seem so bleak.."

Deciding to take my new form for a test drive, I bent down and felt the bottom part of my emblem start to glow, sending energy down  
through my legs which uncoiled, and then catapulted me through the air at high speeds,"W-Whaaaa!" I landed back on the ground nearly  
twenty feet away from where I once was, taking a moment to breathe,"I...I..whoa.."

Deciding to try again, I got a running start and leaped off again, pulling off several more gravity-defying jumps and quite possibly  
clearing a good chunk of the forest in the process before coming to a stop. Man, that was intense. Trying out my telescopic vision,  
I heard the sound of a hawk screeching as my vision flashed red and I was suddenly able to see much further, even able to pick out  
small details...like a lady bug climbing up a tree...from about several yards away.

Figuring that was enough geeking out for the time being I removed the belt and the armour vanished in a flash of light. Storing the  
gear away, I walked onward, feeling a bit more sure of myself.

There was only one thing left to ask...where the heck was the rest of my gear?

* * *

Far off in another part of the forest, several figures were playing together, or simply relaxing on this fine afternoon. One of which was  
a short blonde-haired girl in a black dress with a red ribbon in her hair. This was Rumia, member of the aptly-named Team Nineball, granted  
they weren't exactly an official "team" neither did they understand what their group stood for...

But hey, it sounded cool, and that was all that mattered.

The girl spun around in a circle happily,"Yay! Yay!" She then tripped suddenly and fell on her face,"Ouch.." The girl sat up, rubbing her  
head, and looked back, only to notice a small cylinder-shaped can on the ground,"Huh..? Hey guys, look!" She scooped up the blue can.  
"I found food!"

The other members of her group, hearing the mention of food and wanting to know what was going on, gathered around her,"Hey Rumia,  
can I see that for a second?" The blue-haired fairy of the group asked her friend, who politely handed it over to her.

The fairy with the same colored dress as her hair inspecting the can carefully, pondering to herself,"Any idea what it is, Cirno-chan?"  
asked a green-haired fairy, this was Daiyousei, one of Cirno's closest friends.

"Hmm.." The aptly-named Cirno stroked her chin thoughtfully, glancing around at the other cans before her. Her eyes lit up in sudden  
realization,"That's it! Eye know exactly what these are!" The gang waited for her explanation,"These must be containers for some ancient  
brew that Eirin was making! If we drink them, we could all become super powerful, and nobody would ever be able to say eye'm not the  
strongest ever again!"

She folded her arms and nodded in approval of her supposed theory. The others got excited and started complimenting her on how  
smart she was, and what a great idea she had. The only two that didn't look so convinced were Daiyousei and Star Sapphire who only  
stood by, looking on warily.

The others each took a can of "drink" and rose them up,"Alright guys, bottoms up!" Cirno proclaimed as they each pulled the tab...

...Only to yelp as instead of getting a beverage, the cans unfolded into small mechanical animals, including an octopus, a hawk, a  
grasshopper, even a gorilla. They recoiled in shock, dropping the little critters who simply stood there, watching them carefully.

The other members of Nineball quickly dove behind their unofficial leader,"W-What are those things?!" Daiyousei stammered out,  
unsure of what to make of this new development.

Even Cirno looked a bit unsure of herself, but, seeing the fear in their eyes, she tightened her lip and decided to take a stand  
against these strange invaders. Straightening up dramatically, hands on her hips, she glowered at the mini robots,"Alright, you...whoever  
you are! Eye don't know what you want but you'd best beat it before eye turn you into a pile of ice sculptures, got that?"

"I am Cirno, the Strongest Person In Gensokyo, and I won't let anyone bully or push around my friends!" The other fairies applauded  
and cheered for her as she stood there proudly, waiting for her enemies to respond,"So, what's it going to be? You gonna try your  
luck or you going to do the smart thing and run?" She put on a cocky smirk at those words.

The Candroids glanced at each other for a moment...then turned and scampered off into the dark foliage of the woods,"That's right!  
And don't show your faces around here again! Next time, eye won't be so merciful!" Cirno called after them.

The other fairies were overjoyed with their leader's success as they all mobbed her for hugs and what not. Although Daiyousei  
looked relieved too, she couldn't help but wonder to herself...

Who or what were those creatures? Where did they come from? And how did they even get to Gensokyo in the first place?

* * *

Ok, I have to be honest with you guys. Despite still being annoyed as heck at being ripped out of my own dimension and dropped  
into one that was both alien yet familiar at the same time, I could at least TRY to look at the positives, right? I mean, I had the powers  
of frekkin OOO on my side! And as long as I had that, then there was a chance I could find my way home eventually.

...Of course, in some ways, this was another double-edged sword since if these powers worked...could that also mean the Greed were  
alive and well within these same Medals? That thought sent chills down my spine. Now, believe it or not, I actually find the Greed to be  
one of the more sympathetic and pitiful of the Rider Villain groups.

...No, you weren't hearing things. Infact, I actually felt sorry for them at several points in the series. Yes, they put lots of peoples lives  
in danger with their actions and eventually became a threat to the whole world...but from what I gathered, they simply didn't comprehend  
the idea what they were doing was wrong. In their eyes, they were only doing what was necessary to keep themselves alive.

It was mainly about self-preservation in the end, finding their missing components and becoming "whole" again. An understandable  
motivation, it's just they took it to a dangerous extreme without regard for anyone else.

Also, we got to remember that the real villain here was the Original OOO, the Ancient King to be exact. He's the one who made the  
Greed in the first place AND he only made them so he could use them as pawns on his path to Godhood, ignoring the fact they were  
sentient beings too, even backstabbing the only one who was his ally.

For those of you who watched the series, you know how well things ended...but I digress.

One thing was for sure...I could not let anyone else have these Medals. They were too dangerous to let them slip away, and  
considering most folks in this world have a few screws loose...it's probably better NOT to imagine what will happen.

Suddenly, I saw something in the distance. Upon stepping closer, I realized I was looking at..a huge European-style mansion,  
situated right next to a massive lake. Racking my mind for what intel I had, I realized where I was...and cue instant facepalm.  
"Ughh...of all the places I could've been dropped off...why here?...why?"

Well, the least I could do was get some directions. There was no need for me to stay in this world longer than necessary.  
Plus, my pizza would be cold by the time I get back...although I do sometimes enjoy eating cold pizza.

Walking closer to the mansion, I noticed that, sure enough, there was a girl standing outside the main gate with long  
red hair that had two braids done up with black ribbons. A green cap with a star on it, a long olive green dress and  
white blouse underneath. Oh, and yes, she was currently leaning against a brick wall, eyes closed, and taking a short  
power nap...or a long one, it was hard to tell.

Cautiously stepping towards her, I spoke up,"Ermm...uh..Miss? Miss? Can I have your attention for a moment?"

"Erm? Ermph..five more minutes, Sakuya.." The girl that I knew as Hong Meiling murmured. I poked her in the side and  
she instantly jolted awake,"Wahh! Ok, I'm up! I'm up! Are we being attacked?! Should I scramble the fairies! I wasn't napping  
on the job, Sakuya! Honestly!"

I backed off a couple steps and rose my hands up,"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, miss. I'm not here to fight, I was simply  
wondering if you could give me a few directions, that's all."

"Huh?" At hearing herself being addressed, she stopped her spaz attack long enough to focus on who was talking to her,"Oh, hello  
there.." She cleared her throat,"Sorry about that. It's just I been up for almost three days straight, waiting to catch this gal who's been  
breaking into our library, and I think the lack of sleep's messing with my mind..."

Suddenly, she stopped and scrutinized my face closely,"Hrmm...wait a minute...what business do you have here again?"

If I could sweatdrop, I'd have done so by now,"Um...like I said..just need some directions and..I'll be out of here..certainly.."

"Aha!" She pointed a slender finger in my face,"Nice try, but you won't get the jump on me that easily! You're obviously in cahoots  
with the black-white magician! Trying to distract me so she can slip inside undetected! I swear, can't even fight fair..."

Oh crap, this reminds me of that one Touhou fic I read! "W-Wait, lady. You got it all wrong! Besides, you look tired, maybe you  
should lay down for a bit and I'll be-"

"Oh no you don't!" Meiling sprang off her heel, pulled off an impressive mid-air somersault, and fell towards me while having one  
fist pulled back. I screamed and dove to the side as her fist smashed into the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

I gnarled my teeth at the display of power. The girl launched herself towards me again, going into a flying roundhouse kick so  
I proceeded to do a barrel roll as her attack smashed through several trees. I winced at this sight, knowing if that blow had hit I'd  
likely be nursing a few broken bones..if I was lucky.

I wanted to avoid a fight so I pulled a 180 and booked it for the trees,"Hold it right there!" Before I could get even ten feet away from  
the mansion, the green-clad girl blurred into sight before me and slammed a palm into my chest with enough force to catapult me  
through the air and skidding backwards on the ground for several feet.

"Ok...that smarts.." I managed to look up and see Meiling walking toward me, her body having the faint glow of Qi energy around  
her. I won't lie, that was fairly intimidating.

"Now tell me...where is the black-white magician?!"

It's official, this girl needed sleep and fast. I groaned as I sat up and stared her down,"I'm telling you the truth, lady. I'm not with  
her. You need to believe me!"

"Where's your proof than?" I rose an eyebrow at her question,"Your proof. If you're not working with her, than show me some  
evidence."

I shook my head,"Sorry, but I got no evidence, only my word..." Her response was to stomp the ground, sending a blast of Qi  
energy towards my direction. I gulped and rolled out of the way...only to leave a gaping trench in my wake.

I glared at this girl and forced myself to my feet,"Alright, lady. I was hoping I could avoid a fight and talk this out like civilized  
people...but it's obvious to me that you're in no mood to talk.." Why was it always like this? Why did nobody ever bother to  
simply listen to reason? Why did every dispute have to be solved with a fight?!

...Maybe the truth was...these people were no different than the humans from my own world. If fighting was the only way  
to escape...than I had no choice but to do so.

_If you don't fight, you don't survive._ Those were the words that underlied Ryuki's story. I reached into my coat and pulled out  
the OOO Driver,"If I have to beat some sense into you, lady...that's exactly what I'll do!" The sight of the driver made her raise  
an eyebrow and pause her assault.

I attached the belt to my waist and removed the three medals from my other pocket,"Coins? What are you gonna do? Try and  
bribe your way out?" Meiling asked with a hint of snarkiness.

I only flashed a smirk in return which wiped away hers,"Coins? Hardly.." I slotted in the Taka and Batta medals first then  
the Tora medal last. With a twist of the device I picked up my scanner,"Before we do this, can I at least get your name?"

She blinked at my strange request but than got in a fighting stance,"Well, since I respect your bravery in staying to fight, I'll  
tell you. I am Hong Meiling, servant to Her Mistress Lady Remilia, and protector of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

"Huh, fancy title you got. As for me?" I locked eyes with her,"I'm James White, but you can call me by my other name.."  
I scanned all three of the Medals at once,"Henshin!"

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TA!TO!BA! TATOBA! TA!TO!BA!** The three medals formed before me and slammed into my body, triggering  
my transformation.

When it settled, my opponent lost what composure she had and could only stand there, staring, like she couldn't believe  
what she was seeing. Which I find a bit ironic, considering this entire world runs on a lack of common sense and was already  
filled with things that defied imagination. Heh, you'd think seeing a human transform into an armored warrior using toys imbued  
with magical energies would be par for the course.

Meiling managed to stammer out,"Y-You...but I..that..how..who are you?...or better yet...what are you?!"

I gave a chuckle from behind my face-concealing helmet,"Nobody special...just some human who got his hands on a couple  
really cool trinkets, nothing more. As for who I am? The name's OOO..." I struck the Rider pose,"Kamen Rider OOO!"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter of my new project. So, Mr White's gotten himself into quite a pickle hasn't he?**  
**Yep, another victim of Yukari and her shenanigans...though unlike many before him, he actually came in somewhat**  
**prepared! But the question remains...will the power of OOO be enough to help him get back home? Or will it simply**  
**make Gensokyo all the harder to escape from?**

**Because without spoiling too much...let's just say, there's certain individuals who might take a very strong interest**  
**in our hero soon enough...that ought to be interesting...assuming he sticks around too long.**

**Now, I promised you all an explanation of what's been going on...well, the short version is I've had to make some**  
**changes over the last year or so, re-evaluate what's important to me. On top of that...well...I lost a couple people**  
**important to me and the family's taken quite some time to heal.**

**I've also needed to make a few important choices about what I want to do with my life and in the future. I mean,**  
**I'm not getting any younger. Also, my school work has taken priority over most things especially since there was a**  
**point that I was actually failing one or two courses...so I needed to make a choice: Either focus on my games and my**  
**stories, but get a real job...or focus on my studies but have to give up some of my leisure time.**

**In the end, I went with the latter. It was a bitter lesson to swallow, but I think I came out of it a more mature and**  
**responsible person.**

**If you want the full details, you can always PM me and I won't mind filling you in.**

**As for this story? Well...depending on how well it's received, I might make this one of the projects I focus extra time**  
**and effort on and try to have steady updates, but again, no promises. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Comment, tell me what**  
**you thought, and I'll hopefully be seeing you guys again soon!**


End file.
